customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Pierce Walker
Alexander "Pierce" Walker is the hybrid of two separate entities: Alexander Walker, one of the richest robots in Makuhero city, and Pierce, a Hero Factory rookie who got killed fighting Von Nebula. Biography Pierce was a rookie in Hero Factory who had control over the element of Fire. He was known for being friendly and compassionate, not to mention extremely loyal to Hero Factory. He was one of Stormer's trainees, and he was one of his best friends. When Von Nebula went rogue, he fought him with Stormer, but was killed saving Stormer's life. Stormer never got over his friend's death and is particularly hard on Furno because Furno reminded him of Pierce. Alexander Walker was an incredibly wealthy businessman who was one of the original Hero Factory investors. He was renowned for having a shrewd business mind and the uncanny ability to sense trends in stock market. However, he was a "cold bot" and not very friendly. He always put profit over his own safety and was willing to do anything to make a lot of money, although he always drew the line at anything illegal. He was also known for being snobbish and cheap, which he showed when a poor girl bot asked if he wanted any Girl Bot cookies, and he called his security force to escort her from the premises. He invested highly in Hero Factory because he hated criminals, due to a robbery that killed his sister, Maki. Years later, he still nursed a grudge for criminals, and his number one priority is to find the robber that murdered Maki. One day, Xplode and Rotor approached him and offered him a chance to pay up to Von Nebula's protection racket, he promptly refused. Over the following week, after a string of "accidents", Alexander called in Alpha Team to protect him and his factory. Later, Meltdown and Thunder attempted to assassinate him while Corroder distracted the Heroes , but Breez and Surge saved him, but not he after received a radioactive blast from Meltdown. He later learned that he had contracted a rare cancer from the energy blast. He spent the following weeks feeling sorry for himself, while his company collapsed around him. Three months after the accident, he demanded Hero Factory try to cure him or he would cut off their funds. After making the analysis, Zib determined the only thing that could save him was a core transplant. They decided to use Pierce's Hero Core, because he was dead. One month later, Alexander proceeded with the operation, regardless of the consequences. However, before Alexander's new hero core could be charged, Vapor attacked and annihilated Alexander's body, except for the hero core, before he could be taken out of standby mode by launching a radiation blast. Furno then challenged Vapor, and they fought until suddenly Vapor accidentally turned on the Quaza energy. The radiation mixed with the hero core super-charged the core and Alexander was reformed, and he defeated Vapor with an energy blast. Now, Alexander was truly a Hero Factory robot. However, he had changed drastically. The charge had given him amazing energy powers, and he could turn into or conduct energy. Also, the charge had affected his personality, bringing back aspects of Pierce's personality. He vowed that day to work for the greater good of the universe after realizing his life was meaningless without a purpose other then himself. He continues to work with Hero Factory to this day with his energy powers, although if he uses it to often, he will have a heart attack that could possibly kill him. Today, he sometimes works with Alpha Team, and is currently in love with Breez. He also nicknamed himself Pierce as a tribute to Pierce. Abilities Walker can he can turn into or conduct electricity. Weapons Walker carries Pierce's fire launcher. Personality Walker believes that life with no other purpose then himself is meaningless. He is friendly and extremely loyal to Hero Factory. Category:Hero Factory Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Fusions Category:Fusion